Coda A Reflection
by MentalAlchemist
Summary: She saved him, but he couldn't do the same for her. My take on Daryl's thoughts on the most heartbreaking moment in TWD so far. Bethyl **Note: There is a song that matches up with this. Please take a listen :)**


**Because I'm a masochist and I haven't already cried enough over Beth's death, I decided to write a reflection on the moment that broke our (and Daryl's) heart. **

**Please listen to MEDICINE by BROODS while reading this. That song just did it for me. Perfectly encompasses what I think happened in Daryl's mind when he witnessed her death. Its a sad read I know because we all wish it weren't true but I really like how this came out :) Thanks for reading!**

*Coda*

In my opinion, nothing is quite as inspiring as the moment you realize that you aren't alone…that someone is there, ready to hold your hand and let you love them. Everyone is deserving of that feeling, yet, only a lucky few ever actually get that chance.

For Daryl Dixon, that moment came… and went... destroying everything it managed to touch in the process.

Daryl died with Beth.

The moment he saw the bullet rip through the last glimmer of hope this world had, his life was over. _His Beth, his girl…was just gone. _She was never going to know how he felt. She meant something to him; something so pure unlike anything he ever dreamed he could have. Before she laid claim to his soul, he didn't know what living truly meant…And when he thought he could finally start fresh, with her by his side, before he even got the chance to put it into words, she was taken from him again. This time it was for good and without her, he was nothing.

_**Take me to the other side**_

_**Cause my hands are as cold as ice**_

_**Leave a heart-shaped hole in my chest**_

_**As the thoughts of you leave my head**_

Flashes of their time alone together ran through his mind. That smile…. Those sky blue eyes that saw right through him. He wanted to hear her voice say his name one last time…the girl who stormed her way into his heart was now nothing more than a sweet memory that might as well have been a dream he'd never have the luxury of having again. If he went with her, could he get that chance to hear her sing one more time? In that moment, he wanted nothing more to do with this world gone to shit. He wanted to be on the other side…with her.

_**Oh and it's the only way**_

_**It's the, it's the only way**_

_**Oh it's the only way**_

_**It's the, it's the only way**_

_**Oh it's the only way**_

_**It's the, it's the only way**_

_**Out**_

Daryl's legs buckled under the weight of it all and he collapsed at Beth's side. Tears fell from his eyes onto her lifeless body as he placed his hands on either side of her face. Her glowing blonde hair that looked so out of place in this infected dark world was now tainted with blood. Her blood. He leaned down and kissed her face, not giving a damn who saw him. He traced the cuts that marred her once perfect complexion. What kind of person would lay a hand on her? They would pay. He then put his hand in hers, willing it to move or do anything that might show she was still with him…

_**And you're my storm**_

_**I can't compete**_

_**And I'm forlorn**_

_**I'm moving only on your breeze**_

Beth Greene. She was something special. How did he not see it sooner? She was with him for two years before they ever were alone together… and yet he only saw her as a quiet, naïve girl with a knack for taking care of Judith. He underestimated her, just like everyone else. She proved him wrong, very wrong. She was stronger and wiser than anyone in the group. That pretty, doe-eyed stare and petite frame was a disguise for the fighter inside. Beth wasn't afraid of Daryl Dixon and in a matter of days, she managed to tear down walls he spent years building up around him. It wasn't for any selfish reasons either. She didn't want anything from him. She just cared. He meant something to her and all he had to do was just be present. He found himself opening up with her and spitting out anything that came to his mind. He didn't have to hold back with her. He was safe with her. Didn't the group realize how lucky they were to have her at all? Now any optimism they may have had in them was now trapped in that moment with her… taken captive by the world they created.

_**And I'll never be free**_

_**And I'll never be free**_

How many more? How many more people had to die because of him? How could he have been so stupid? He thought there might be a chance to avoid more bloodshed. At what cost? Daryl tried to swallow the bile rising in his throat. His decision would eat away at him until he took his last breath. He couldn't manage to protect the one thing in this world that meant something to him. She saved him and yet, he couldn't do the same for her. Beth of all people didn't deserve this fate.

_**When I've got nothing left to lose**_

_**I wonder what I'll find**_

_**Without the simple sigh of you**_

_**To give me peace in mind**_

No one was going to hurt Beth anymore. If his punishment was to stay alive in this world without her, then he would spend it defending who she was. But he would take no prisoners. Only those who selflessly dedicated themselves to cleaning this world of the filth would be spared. No more second chances. With nothing left to lose he would dedicate his life to the woman he loved. His Beth.

_**But you're my storm**_

_**I can't compete**_

_**And I'm forlorn**_

_**I'm moving only on your breeze**_

_**And I'll never be free**_

_**And I'll never be free**_

_You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon_

"You were right. You were always right Beth". He whispered to her before picking her up and cradling her like he did not long ago.

When Daryl Dixon left the hospital, he was no longer the man he was meant to be. That man was gone.

It was going to be a long journey for everyone in the group... but for Daryl… he would spend eternity reliving this day.

Maybe one day he would take a moment to notice his angel at his side and know that one day, _We'll be good_.

Please review or even just message me if you want to talk about it! :) thanks again


End file.
